


Cuddle?

by KT_ExReplica



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Snuggling, he has his needs, hiccup is a healthy teenager, poor baby never got any love for 300 years, so what did u expect?, touch starved jack, wants more from jack but is too shy to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Miundy-Foxy: Jack after 300 years is contact starved and craved for any kind even if it's normal things. Hiccup however is a normal healthy teenager with urges and after a series of embarrassing wet dreams cannot stand Jack just cuddling him etc. so innocently all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle?

Hiccup bolted up right his cheeks aflame and the insides of his woolen under garments sticky. Peeking under his rough knit covers he groaned, his suspicions confirmed that yes he had had another wet dream this was becoming a nightly routine now and it was ridiculous. (He didn't want to admit he really liked them though.)

That was normal. He was a teenager, a healthy male and he was supposed to have these dreams. However Hiccup wasn't entirely sure if his dreams were supposed to feature snowy silver hair, pale skin, thin lean limbs, an angular, masculine and high cheek boned face and a distinctly male voice. Especially when that voice was whispering naughty promises and pale thighs opened up so invitingly. Hiccup shook his head and palmed his heated cheeks in worry, Jack Frost was now invading his dreams, his sleep. Gods above, Thor hated him and was sending him dreams about his best friend (aside from Toothless) to play with him.

Resting back Hiccup turned to see his dragon, Toothless snuffling at him questioningly, having heard his friend moaning quietly in his sleep moments before his awakening. Hiccup shook his head and waved the dragon's gaze off. (Toothless wasn't actually supposed to be in the house but Stoick had long since given up when the Night Fury just kept sneaking in despite the scolding.)

"Just a dream bud, don't worry about it."

Hiccup replied, Toothless flick a head spine at him and purred in his chest before laying his broad head on his clawed paws. Hiccup, troubled looked out his window, it was nearing daybreak. It looked cold as ever. Jack was definitely here. Hiccup flushed a little at the thought of the winter sprite finding him like this one day, whining needy in his sleep, or just waking up from one orgasmic dream. Pushing away the (wonderful yet mortifying) idea, Hiccup found his prosthetic, perhaps he could blow off some steam and hopefully his confusion about his feelings down at Gobber's forge.

—-

When Jack found Hiccup, the smaller male was soot stained and sweaty as he worked the bellows in the hot forge. Jack liked watching Hiccup work, it was fascinating and fed his insatiable curiosity. But he never came nearer than the doorway, the heat proving to be too uncomfortable for him to bear. Leaning against the aged wooden frame the pale haired teen called out to the Viking. Hiccup looked up from the mold he was hunched over, an axe- how boring.

"Hey, uh Jack, hi!"

Hiccup didn't look like he had been expecting anyone, Jack grinned as the brunette stumped over, yawning as he patted the snowy haired guardian on the shoulder in a nonverbal greeting. Jack unable to help himself jolted in surprise. Unused and starved of contact and a friendly touch for 300 years, such a simple action as that made way for a powerful response. Jack sucked in a shaky breath as Hiccup stared at him curiously. Hiccup was used to Jack's strange reactions to him touching him, thus he refrained from doing so unless the sprite initiated the contact- which was usually in the form of hugs or to put it plainly- cuddles. Yet that still didn't stop him from being concerned about the winter spirit's odd behaviour whenever he himself touched him.

"Uh… are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just… yeah… hi, you're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"All thanks to a certain someone."

"Hey I wasn't even trying! If I really wanted I would've turned this village of yours into a fairy cake."

"That's remarkably fitting seeing as the cause is an overgrown snow fairy."

Was Hiccup's blunt reply as he bent over to retrieve a pair of tongs, ignoring Jack's noise of indignant protest at being called a fairy. Jack watched him, enjoying the smooth sure actions as Hiccup made the metal bend to his will, shaping it as he saw fit. Jack really liked watching Hiccup, it was like watching a flower bloom, something so small and so unnoticed grew into something bold and bright- full of purpose. Hiccup paused as he pulled out a slim dagger blade from the cooling bucket, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What brings you here? You don't like the heat."

"I wanted to see you. I can right? You said so yourself I was welcome to find you at any time."

Jack said, holding his staff behind his back, before sending a cheeky puff of powdery snow at the Viking, flirtatiously. Hiccup shrugged and emptied the now warm water out the window before gently pushing Jack aside, their elbows knocking as he refilled the bucket with melting snow for later use. Jack licked his lips, the familiar ache of needing to be touched creeping into his system.

Jack didn't know how to put it, he wanted Hiccup to touch him. Ok now that just sounded downright weird. As in… well… Jack just wanted to feel someone, wanted them to want him, wanted them to just… Touch, anything even if it wasn't for very long. He always snuck up behind Hiccup to hug him from behind or when in a more peaceful setting, would cuddle together. But it was rather one sided as if Hiccup was afraid to touch him. He almost had a heart attack when Hiccup placed both his hands on Jack's thin shoulders, his palms rough, slightly sweaty, hot, so hot from his metal work. Jack let out an unintelligible sound at the sensation, his heart thumping a frantic two time, staccato as he heard Hiccup speaking to him. Sure they had know each other for quite some time now, but Hiccup had rarely touched him so openly before.

"Jack."

Jack swallowed, unable to think, joy, pleasure, happiness rushing through his head at the fact that Hiccup was touching him, reminding him that he could see him, that he wasn't just humoring him. Then Hiccup began rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles into his shoulders and Jack didn't know what to do. He knew Hiccup thought this was calming him, which it was kind of, but Jack was too elated, confused, too drunk on the sensation of someone actually 'touching' him, knowing he was solid, feeling that he was there and not just some invisible weather phenomenon.

"Jack."

Jack shuddered into the present to see the smaller male looking at him in such a way that sent a shudder down his spine. That wasn't a normal look for Hiccup, it was calculating yes, but there was a darker look, one that read more than just simple friendship. It looked like more. Jack liked it. He didn't know how or why, but he found he liked that intense stare. It made him feel like he belonged, that he was wanted, gods he wanted that. Jack without really thinking pulled Hiccup into a close embrace. Hiccup stiffened slightly but then remembered it was so early in the morning, no one would be passing by the forge just yet. Jack snuggled the smaller male generously, rubbing his cold nose into Hiccup's auburn hair contentedly.

This as innocent as it looked, was firing a rapid emergency signal in Hiccup's mind. Abort! Abort! Hiccup wanted to break contact but knew if he did Jack would look heartbroken. He couldn't do that to him, but if he didn't Jack would figure out his feelings for him and then hell would break loose. Panicking Hiccup knew that if Jack continued to hug him in such an affectionate manner he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Jack's cool firm body pressed into his own skinny one was sparking such a reaction in him Hiccup hated his hormones. A lot. Hiccup couldn't believe he was letting his body speak for him as he felt arousal spark in his belly.

"Jack, Jack we… we should stop now."

"Why?"

Jack sounded so small, sad, as he let go of Hiccup who awkwardly rubbed his cheek feeling bad. Hiccup bit his lower lip as the situation and atmosphere grinded to a stale halt. Jack toed the frost on the scrubby grass nearby. Hiccup found his tongue.

"Someone, could've seen…But, but uh, we could… continue this later though?"

He suggested tentatively and Jack perked up, his blue eyes flickering with hope. Jack nodded and Hiccup slumped his shoulders, not realising how tense he had been.

—-

Hiccup found his way into the clearing where he and Toothless had first became friends, Jack was already there turning the shallow pond into a glittering swirling mirror of ice. Hiccup decided he would be more forward about this, he had seen the look of unparalleled and shy happiness in Jack's face when he had first made contact with him this morning, Hiccup wanted to see how far he could push the boundaries. He knew he liked Jack a lot and that Jack liked him a lot, maybe… Hiccup pinched himself, reminding himself this wasn't dreamland.

"Jack,"

He called and the sprite swiveled his face lighting up in a smile before darting over, his staff present as always as he hooked Hiccup round the waist to draw him into a hug. Hiccup returned the hug, feeling the hitch of breath Jack took.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

Hiccup said and Jack chuckled into his ear, causing the hair on the brunette's neck to stand up.

"Well I might've caused that mini avalanche down in the bay."

"And I suppose you were responsible for the massive snowball war in the village centre?"

Hiccup was still feeling that one shot Snotlout dealt him, the sting of the hard ice connecting with his right ear hadn't been fun. Jack nodded, arms tightening round Hiccup more. Hiccup swallowed, ignoring his rising feelings.

"Yep, I saw Astrid and I couldn't help remember how she used to treat you, so I had to fling one."

"Astrid is a woman Jack, you can't hit women! And key note- USED to treat me, besides they're all my friends now. Why not Snotlout for once?"

"Snotlout is too easy, Astrid is a more difficult target. Plus, the hammer of justice is unisex!"

Jack crowed. Hiccup groaned before remembering another issue.

"And letting that terrible terror into the armory? Did you do that?"

"Hey it was fun, admit it, you thought that was funny I saw your face."

"It was a nightmare to clean up after. Stop stalking me seriously Jack, I have my things to do, you should do yours."

"Jeez Hic, it's just fun, and FYI 'Guardian of FUN' I WAS doing my job."

"It's causing mess. And we can't afford to be disorganised with Winter approaching soon, again no thanks to you."

"Wow you just sounded like your Dad."

"I did?"

Hiccup asked mildly taken aback, somehow as juvenile as he was, Hiccup always felt ages older and mature when round the immortal child of winter, Jack really brought out the stern side in him. Jack nodded confirming, looking serious for a moment before breaking out into uncontrollable giggles at Hiccup's unimpressed expression, Hiccup rolled his eyes and shifted his arms round the sprite. Jack snickered, elated that Hiccup was still holding him back and then stuck his cold nose into a delicate ear, sniffing rudely. Hiccup groaned at the immaturity and closed his eyes, trying to fend off Jack, however that had been a bad idea, images, flashing across his close eyelids he hoped his body wouldn't be as cliché as to give him scenarios involving him and Jack- oh well he tried. Hiccup opened his eyes, banishing the filthy invasion of images where Jack writhed beneath him, his thin lips parted in a soundless pleasured gasp, his thick dark lashes fluttering against his sharp cheekbones, his long pale legs jerking and toes curling in pleasure.

"Are you thinking of me?"

Jack asked abruptly his sapphire eyes pooling with hidden intent and Hiccup scowled.

"No."

"Yes you were. You're drooling"

"How do you know?"

"You admitted it!"

Jack released his hold on the smaller male to kick up a mini snow storm, Hiccup, surreptitiously wiped at his mouth and watched him blankly. Jack finished his victory snow dance before drifting back to cuddle the emerald eyed male. Hiccup felt the ugly dragon known as lust coil in his gut as Jack's cool spindly hands knotted about his lower abdomen, his chin resting on a freckled shoulder.

Hiccup wanted more from Jack, but Jack only wanted to be acknowledged through touch right now. Hiccup willed his lust down. This is going to be so embarrassing if he was found out. So he occupied himself and sat down, taking a surprised Jack with him.

"What was that for?"

Jack asked and Hiccup busied himself by taking off his prosthetic. Don't look at Jack, don't look.

"I was tired."

"Oh."

Jack's hands twitched in his lap.

"Can… I hold you?"

The winter sprite asked cautiously and Hiccup made the mistake of looking up. Seeing the hope and with a quick hurried scrubbing of his scalp with his fingernails Hiccup nodded. Jack leant forwards to gather the smaller male into his arms, drawing him into his lap. Hiccup sort of disliked how he was always manipulated into this kind of thing but eventually he realised he didn't mind so much. Mainly because he had other things occupying his mind, things involving Jack. He wanted to ask him, but he didn't know how. Crossing his legs, hoping to hide his erection this way, Hiccup decided for now he would spare Jack Frost the complications of a healthy male teenager and allowed himself to be cuddled.

"Hiccup are you hard?"

Fuck.


End file.
